


I don't love you

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power of Words, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes even the simplest chains of words are deceitful...





	I don't love you

Words. 

_Brilliant!_

Words are a nifty little thing. 

_Fantastic!_

A word, in association with more words, is the key to someone soul.  _  
_

_It was quite extraordinary!_

Sometimes words are clear as water. Powerful and able to move mountains. A source of light, the engineer of new roads, the architect of exquisite palaces _._ But sometimes…  
  
 _ _We need to be more careful.__  
  
They are a way to reveal ours thru self. 

_I’m not asking you out._  
 _  
_Words, they can be real or dishonest, but it doesn’t matter.  Because even lies revealed secrets. Secrets for others or secrets to ourselves…

_We’re not a couple._

Sometimes even the simplest chains of words are deceitful.

_I am not gay._

A secret code that our subconscious deciphers without our permission. 

_He. Doesn’t. Love. You._  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumbler and:
> 
> My Chemical Romance / I don't love you


End file.
